


Shiawase wa koko ni aru yo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mushy, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Podría comprarte ropa más grande para llevarla en casa.” murmuró contra su boca. “Pero creo que en cambio voy a seguir dejando que te ponga la mía.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Shiawase wa koko ni aru yo

**Shiawase wa koko ni aru yo**

**(La felicidad está justo aquí)**

Si Yuya pudiera haber decidido como pasar lo restante de su vida, probablemente habría elegido algo muy similar a ese momento en particular.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, a lado de Yuri, el menor todavía dormido; estaba desnudo, la sábana apenas cubriendo su cuerpo, la boca abierta y su aliento pesado y regular.

Yuya se giró de un lado para mirarlo mejor, y una sonrisa apareció espontanea en su cara.

Era hermoso, y estaba durante momentos como eso que Yuya se arrepentía de todas las decisiones que había tomado en el pasado que lo habían llevado a ser un idol, todas las obligaciones que tenía que le impedían de pasar lo restante de su vida en esa cama con el hombre que amaba.

Estaba debatiendo con sí mismo si mereciera la pena tocarlo – la posibilidad de tener la mano arrancada de un mordisco estaba muy alta – cuando oyó a Yuri gruñir.

“Deja de mirarme lascivamente.” masculló, su voz pesada de sueño y en parte amortiguada por la almohada.

“Tienes los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo puedes decir que te estoy mirando lascivamente?” contestó Yuya, extendiendo un brazo para sacarle la nariz con el dedo.

Yuri hizo una mueca, enojado, y montó una escena de recoger todas sus fuerzas, levantándose y abriendo los ojos despacio.

“Porque te conozco.” dijo, entornando los ojos para tratar de adaptarse a la luz. “Cada vez que tenemos sexo justo antes de dormir tu ya discapacitado cerebro se hace todo flojo y cuando te despiertas estás todo sobón.” explicó, girándose para mirarlo. “¿Lo describí bien?” preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Yuya rio bajo, moviéndose hacia él y llevando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

“Perfectamente.” murmuró, bajándose para besarle suavemente los labios. “Buenos días.” murmuró contra su piel, y finalmente Chinen sonrió.

“Buenos días.” contestó, rindiéndose al abrazo del mayor. “¿Qué horas son?”

“Las nueves. No puedes acusarme de privarte de sueño. Además, podemos revolcarnos en la cama un poco de tiempo más. No tenemos que ir a los estudios por un par de horas más.”

“Eso es genial.” Yuri extendió los brazos, rodando en el abrazo de Yuya, tirándose las sábanas encima. “Aunque habría sido mejor si no hubiera tenido que dejar la cama todo el día.”

“Estás predicando al coro.” contestó Yuya, riendo y teniéndolo más cerca. “Claro, podríamos también desayunar. Podrías no acordarte, pero resulta que hago un tamagoyaki de muerte.” lo provocó, besando detrás de su oreja.

“Tendría que ser retrasado para no acordarme. Es fundamentalmente la única comida de desayuno que me das cuando paso la noche, a parte del café.” se burló de él. “Tienes mucha suerte que me gusta la compañía.” añadió luego, sonriendo.

“Vale, vale.” Yuya se sentó, estirándose. “Pues, voy a cocinar la única comida que sé cómo preparar por el desayuno. Eres bienvenido a unirte cada vez que lo quieres.” le dijo, cogiendo su chándal y poniéndoselo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

“Me uniré a ti cuando será listo. ¿Tengo que recordarte que todo lo que _yo_ sé cómo hacer por el desayuno es salir y venir aquí?” bromó Yuri. “Grita cuando está listo. Voy a quedarme aquí, holgazaneando.”

Y Yuya se fue de la habitación, echándole una última mirada, cuidado que no durara bastante de ser acusado otra vez de ser cursi.

Llegó en la cocina y se concentró en los huevos y el café, tratando de hacer tan rápido como podía. Su tiempo a solas con Yuri estaba limitado ya, no estaba muy dispuesto a desperdiciar nada de eso cocinando.

En cuanto todo fue en la mesa llamó el menor; y de verdad, trató de aguantarse, pero cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta no pudo evitar la sonrisa abierta que le apareció en la cara.

“Sabía que no debería haberlo hecho.” masculló Yuri, sacudiendo la cabeza y derrumbándose en una de las sientas alrededor de la mesa.

Yuya lo alcanzó, acariciándole un hombro. El menor – por voluntad propia, estaba seguro, más que por necesidad – llevaba la camisa blanca que Yuya había tirado en el sillón de la habitación la noche antes. Era de tamaño muy mayor que el suyo, pero en los ojos de Yuya le caía maravillosamente.

“No, no deberías haberlo hecho.” murmuró, riendo bajo. “¿Te sientes romántico, esta mañana?”

Yuri hizo lo mejor para poner un aire de asco, pero resultó muy divertido a los ojos de Yuya.

“No es romanticismo. Estaba más cerca y estoy cansado. Y, de todas formas, es más ancha que mi ropa, y quería sentirme cómodo.” explicó, tratando de no sonrojar.

Yuya rio, luego llevó la sienta más cerca de su novio, asomándose para besarlo.

“_Podría_ comprarte ropa más grande para llevarla en casa.” murmuró contra su boca. “Pero creo que en cambio voy a seguir dejando que te ponga la mía.”

Yuri gimió, qué sólo aumentó su entretenimiento.

“Tienes manías raras.” murmuró, pero habría tenido más efecto si esa no hubiera sido su excusa para todo lo que le decía Yuya.

“Seguro que no. No me excita en lo más mínimo.” Yuya contestó, cruzando los brazos y dándole un vistazo, como para confirmarlo. “No, sólo me gusta verlo. Sabes, la manera como te queda mi ropa es la única razón porque soy feliz de ser más grande que tú. Es agradable.” explicó, la sonrisa todavía en la cara.

Yuri atacó su desayuno, esperando que tener la boca llena iba a terminar la conversación.

Era bastante ingenuo pensarlo.

“Uno de estos días” siguió Yuya, bebiendo su café. “tendría que dejarte salir con algo mío encima. Eso de verdad me alegraría el día.” sugirió, provocando a Yuri, que en cambio tuvo los ojos en el plato, tratando de ignorarlo. “Sugeriría el contrario, pero creo que todo lo que puedes prestarme sería una bufanda. No me importaría, de todas maneras. Todavía significaría que puedo llevar tu olor conmigo todo el día.” bajó la cabeza para tratar de encontrar la mirada de Yuri, pero el menor desvió los ojos. “¡Anda ya, Yuri! Compláceme un poco.” se quejó, y Chinen tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír.

“Vale, Yuya.” concordó, bajando los palillos y los brazos en la mesa, poniendo un aire muy serio. “Me gusta llevar tu ropa. Me hace sentir como si estuvieras siempre encima a mí, que es algo que tendrías que saber ya que me gusta. Tiene tu maldito olor y lo amo.” hizo una pausa, pareciendo increíblemente enojado. “¿Feliz, ahora?” siseó.

Yuya estaba anonadado por el arrebato del menor, pero se aseguró de recuperarse pronto, antes que Yuri pudiera decidir de darle un puño para haberlo llevado a este punto.

“Oh.” fue todo lo que tuvo éxito de decir al principio. “Pues de verdad te despertaste más romántico hoy.”

“No te pases, Takaki.” Yuri dijo entre los dientes, tratando de terminar su desayuno. Los palillos en el aire, volvió a mirarlo. “Oh, casi me olvidaba. Me gusta también la idea que la próxima vez que te pondrá esta camisa vas a pensar en mí. Pues, por favor, hazlo.”

Yuya pareció aún más asombrado.

“Planeaba ya.” dijo, mirándolo fijo. “Podría no limpiarla para guardar tu olor.” 

“Eso es asqueroso.” lo informó Yuri. “Voy a ponerla en la lavadora en cuanto me la quitaré. No tengas ideas raras.”

Yuya rio, asintiendo.

“Vale, vale.” hizo una sonrisita. “Pero voy a llevar tu bufanda al trabajo. Y tú llevarás la mía.”

Yuri hizo una mueca.

“Se puede decir que vivimos con ellos. Van a saber que estamos llevando la bufanda del otro.” se quejó.

“¿Y con eso?” Yuya levantó las cejas en aire inocente, y Yuri no tuvo el coraje de decirle que no quería pasar por una nena con su primer enamoramiento.

“Vale. Me pondré tu bufanda.” le concedió.

Yuya se puso en pie, feliz, y se asomó, envolviendo a Yuri en los brazos.

“Te gusta fingir de no serlo, pero de verdad es un buen novio.” murmuró en su oreja, besándole el lado del cuello.

Yuri suspiró, llevando una mano detrás de la cabeza para guardarlo allí.

“Y a ti te gusta fingir de serlo, pero de verdad es un horrible ejemplo de hombre.” se burló de él, pero la risa en su piel le dejó saber que Yuya no estaba muy enfadado por su comento.

Iba a llevar su bufanda al trabajo.

Yamada iba a dar un banquete por eso.

Pero por una vez Yuri iba a soportarlo; lo que tenía que hacer, para que su novio pensara en él.


End file.
